1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically to processing electronic mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mail (e-mail) is a widespread form of communication between users of computerized devices. Typically, e-mails are composed and sent using an e-mail client application. A given e-mail message may include payload in the form of text or in-line figures, as well as attachments (e.g. documents, pictures, video files, and the like).
As reliance on e-mails in various environments grows, the number of e-mails received and stored in a person's e-mail account may also grow. In some cases such as, for example, e-mail accounts of corporate executives, potentially hundreds of e-mails may be received each day. As a result, the efficient management of e-mails is important to many users and can be very time-consuming.